The present invention relates to a paint color testing kit and method. More particularly, a test kit that duplicates and eliminates the spray process utilized for both color and strength control of paint products in a quality setting. Also provided is the ability to substantially duplicate the surface in which the paint is to be applied, so that an accurate color comparison can be made between paint applied to a testing member of the kit and the painted surface to be evaluated or repaired.
In the control and evaluation of color for automotive coatings it is common practice to apply paint to a substrate through spray application technique or possible drawdown method. This procedure of spray application can be time consuming and inefficient when the interest of time is at hand.
In the repair of automobile bodies, for example, it is common practice to spray a small amount of paint on the repaired area to determine if it matches the paint on the surrounding undamaged area of the body. This procedure is often repeated many times before a proper color match is created, resulting in a build up of numerous layers of paint on the repaired area. These unnecessary layers of paint can adversely affect the appearance of the repaired area and will often result in the development of cracks in the repaired and painted surface because of excessive layers of paint thereon.
A need has arisen therefore for a simple and effective method of:
1) Comparing the color and strength of a coating to be applied to a given color standard for control purposes. PA1 2) Also a method of application will also allow for comparison of color to the surrounding undamaged area of an automobile without the buildup of excessive paint on the repaired area.
The paint color testing kit of the invention and method of the present invention meet this need. A Sprayless Paint Observation Technique (SPOT) is disclosed as the crux of the invention.